POKEMON TYPE TRAINERS
by Karate Bear
Summary: Liam travels in the Olo region.
1. Chapter 1

**In the Olo region you are only permitted to catch pokemon that have the type you chose when you got your first pokemon. All battle fields must have a pool of water. There is three types of battles. A one on one battle, a battle with three or seven one on one battles.**

Liam was a ten year old in the Olo region who was going to get his first pokemon. He was going to be a water pokemon trainer. He got Shellos the water pokemon trainer starter pokemon at Professor Jake's lab. It knew mud slap and water pulse.

First he was going to go to Flema City. He decided he needed another pokemon.

He saw a Totodile. He sent out Shellos. Shellos used water pulse. Liam threw a water pokeball.(For catching water pokemon only.) He caught Totodile. It could use scratch and water gun.

When Flema City was in sight he saw a lake with Seadra in it. He sent out Shellos. Shellos used mud slap. It hit. He threw a pokeball. He caught Seadra and it could use bubble beam, dragon pulse and ice beam.

When Liam arrived at the gym he met the gym leader Frank. They had a three on three battle.

Frank sent out Torchic. Liam sent out Shellos. Torchic used flamethrower. Shellos countered it with water pulse. Shellos used mud slap. It hit. Shellos used water pulse. Torchic jumped it and used aerial ace. Shellos was knocked out.

Frank sent out Houndoom. Liam sent out Seadra into the pool. Seadra used bubble beam. It hit. Houndoom used flamethrower. Seadra dived under the water. Seadra jumped out of the water and used dragon pulse. Houndoom was knocked out.

Frank sent out Pansear. Liam sent out Totodile. Pansear used shadow claw. Totodile dived into the pool to dodge it. Totodile jumped out of the pool and used water gun. It hit. Totodile used scratch. Pansear jumped it and used fire blast. It hit. Pansear used shadow claw. Totodile dodged it and used water gun. Pansear was knocked out.

Liam got the fire badge. Next Liam was going to Tice Town to battle the gym leader.


	2. Chapter 2

**On his way to Tice Town Liam met Norman. They had a three on three battle.**

Norman sent out Aipom. John sent out Totodile. Aipom used thunder bolt. It hit. Aipom used solar beam. Totodile dodged it by jumping into a lake. Totodile jumped onto the land and used scratch. It hit. Totodile used water gun. Aipom jumped it and used shadow ball. Totodile was knocked out.

Norman sent out Clefairy. John sent out Shellos. Clefairy used brick break. It hit. Shellos used water pulse. Clefairy jumped it and used thunder. Shellos was knocked out. Norman left.

When Liam arrived at Tice Town he battled the gym leader Izzy.

Izzy sent out Delibird. Liam sent out Seadra into the pool. Seadra used dragon pulse. Delibird dodged it and used ice beam. Seadra dodged it by diving under the water but the pool was frozen. Delibird used aerial ace. It went straight through the ice and knocked out Seadra.

Izzy sent out Snorunt. Liam sent out Totodile. Snorunt used headbutt. Totodile doged it and used scratch. It hit. Snorunt used headbutt again. Totodile dodged it and used scratch. It hit. Totodile used water gun. Snorunt blocked it with protect. Totodile used scratch back to back. It knocked out Snorunt.

Izzy sent out Piloswine. Liam sent out used water pulse. It hit. Piloswine used hyper beam. Shellos ducked it and used water pulse. It hit. Shellos used water pulse again. Piloswine was knocked out.

Liam got the frost badge.

When Liam was leaving Tice Town he saw a poster for an ice type battle tournament. He wished he could enter. Just after he left Tice Town he saw Carvanha. He sent out Seadra into the lake where Carvanha was. Seadra used dragon pulse. It hit. Liam threw a pokeball and caught Carvanha. Carvanha could use aqua jet, bite and ice fang.

When passing through Krad Town Liam saw a poster for a dark type pokemon battling competition. He decided to enter. All battles were one on one.

In the first round the other trainer sent out Scraggy. Liam sent out Carvanha into the pool. Carvanha used aqua jet. It hit. Carvanha landed back into the pool. Scraggy jump towards Carvanha and used brick break. Carvanha dodged it. Scraggy landed in the pool. Carvanha used aqua jet. Scraggy was knocked out.

In the next round the other trainer sent out Honchkrow. Liam sent out Carvanha into the pool. Carvanha jumped out of the water and used ice fang on Honchkrow who was flying above the pool. Honchkrow dodged it and Carvanha landed back into the water. Carvanha used aqua jet. It hit and honchkrow fell out of the air and into the water. Carvanha used ice fang. Honchkrow was knocked out.

In the finals the other trainer was called Gary. He was a ground trainer. Gary sent out Krokorok. Liam sent out Carvanha into the pool. Carvanha used aqua jet. Krokorok jumped it and used brick break. Carvanha was knocked out.

Next Liam was going to Nozop City to batle the gym leader.


	3. Chapter 3

**On the way to Nozop City Liam saw a Slowpoke. He decided to catch it. Liam sent out Totodile. Totodile used water gun. Liam threw a pokeball and caught Slowpoke. It could use water gun tackle and zen headbutt.**

When Liam arrived at the gym he had a battle with the gym leader Paul.

Paul sent out Spinarak. Liam sent out Totodile. Totodile used water gun. It hit. Totodile used scratch. Spinarak was knocked out.

Paul sent out Nidorina. Liam sent out Shellos. Shellos used mud slap. Nidorina jumped it and used poison sting. It hit. Nidorina used fury swipes. It hit. Nidorina used thunder. Shellos was knocked out.

Paul sent out Golbat. Liam sent out Slowpoke. Slowpoke used water gun. Golbat dodged it and used hyper beam. Slowpoke dodged it by jumping into the water. Slowpoke used zen headbutt. It hit. Slowpoke used water gun. Golbat dodged it and used wing attack. It hit. Golbat used shadow ball. Slowpoke dodged it and used water gun. Golbat dodged it by flying into the air. Slowpoke used water gun and then dived under the water. It hit. Golbat used hyper beam. Slowpoke dodged it. Slowpoke used water gun. It hit. Golbat evolved. Crobat used air slash. Slowpoke dodged it by jumping out of the water. Slowpoke used water gun. Crobat fell to the ground. Slowpoke used tackle. Crobat was knocked out.

Liam got the venom badge.

After leaving Nozop City Liam met a trainer called Fionna. They had a three on three battle.

Fionna sent out Growlithe. Liam sent out Shellos. Shellos used water pulse. Growlithe jumped it and used flamethrower. It hit. Growlithe used flame wheel. Shellos countered it with water pulse. Water pulse hit but flame wheel didn't. Shellos used mud slap. Growlithe was knocked out.

Fionna sent out Flareon. Liam sent out Slowpoke. Slowpoke used tackle. Flareon dodged it and used flame charge. It hit. Flareon backed away from Slowpoke and used hyper beam. Slowpoke was knocked out.

Fionna sent out Charizard. Liam sent out Totodile. Charizard used dragon claw. Totodile was knocked out.

Liam decided to catch another pokemon. He saw a Poliwag. He sent out Slowpoke. Slowpoke used zen headbutt. It hit. Liam threw a pokeball. He caught Poliwag. It could use water gun and ice beam.

Then he met George. George was a grass type trainer. They decided to travel together. George had the same badges as Liam. George had a Tangrowth that could use vine whip, hyper beam, brick break and solar beam. He also had a Sceptile that could use protect, leaf blade, hyper beam and dragon claw. His other pokemon was a Chikorita that could use razor leaf and tackle.

Next they were going to the gym in Ranmal City.


	4. Chapter 4

When they arrived at the Ranmal City gym they met the gym leader Nora.

Liam was battling first. Nora sent out Doduo. Liam sent out Poliwag. Poliwag used ice beam. Doduo jumped it and used aerial ace. It hit. Poliwag used water gun. Doduo jumped and used aerial ace. Poliwag was knocked.

Nora sent out Skitty. Liam sent out Totodile. Totodile used scratch. Skitty dodged it. Totodile used brick break. Skitty was knocked out.

Nora sent out Igglybuff. Liam sent out used water pulse. Igglybuff dodged it. Igglybuff used pound. It hit. Igglybuff used solar beam. Shellos was knocked out.

Liam would challenge the gym again at a later time.

George was battling next. Nora sent out Tauros. George sent out Tangrowth. Tangrowth used solar beam. Tauros dodged it and used flamethrower. Tangrowth jumped it. Tauros hit Tangrowth with giga impact when it landed. Tangrowth was knocked out.

Nora sent out Rattata. George sent out Sceptile. Sceptile used leaf blade. Rattata jumped over Sceptile and used ice beam. Rattata used thunder. Sceptile was knocked out.

After a week of training they went back to the gym. Liam was up first.

Nora sent out Togepi. Liam sent out Seadra into the pool. Togepi used solar beam. Seadra dodged it by diving under the water. Seadra came out of the water and used dragon pulse. It hit. Togepi used shadow ball. Seadra dived to dodge it. Togepi used Metronome. It made Togepi use thunder. Seadra was knocked out.

Nora sent out Eevee. Liam sent out Slowpoke. Slowpoke used water gun. Eevee dodged it and used take down. It hit. Slowpoke evolved. Slowbro used hyper beam. It hit. Slowbro used psychic. Eevee was knocked out.

Nora sent out Cleffa. Liam sent out Totodile. Totodile used brick break. Cleffa jump it and used magical leaf. It hit. Cleffa used psyshock. It hit. Totodile used brick break. Cleffa blocked it with protect. Cleffa used magical leaf. Totodile dodged it and used water gun. It hit. Cleffa used solar beam. Totodile jumped into the pool to dodge it. Totodile jumped out of the pool and used water gun. Cleffa blocked it with protect. Totodile used brick break. Cleffa was knocked out.

George was battling next.

Nora sent out Tauros. George sent out Chikorita. Chikorita used razor leaf. Tauros dodged it and used giga impact. Chikorita jumped it and used razor leaf. It hit. Chikorita used tackle. Tauros countered it with take down. Chikorita was knocked out.

Nora sent out Hoothoot. Georgw sent out Sceptile. Sceptile used dragon claw. It hit. Hoothoot used aerial ace. Sceptile blocked it with protect. Sceptile used hyper beam. Hoothoot was knocked out.

Nora sent out Cleffa. George sent out Tangrowth. Tangrowth used solar beam. Cleffa countered it with solar beam. Cleffa used magical leaf. Tangrowth dodged it and used brick break. It hit. Tangrowth used hyper beam. Cleffa blocked it with protect. Cleffa used psyshock. It hit. Tangrowth used brick break back to back. Cleffa was knocked out.

They both got the ordinary badge. George went off on his own.

Outside of Ranmal City Liam saw a Ludicolo. Liam sent out Slowbro. Slowbro used hyper beam. It hit. Liam threw a pokeball and caught Ludicolo. It could use mega drain, solar beam, energy ball and focus blast.

Next Liam was going to Quarer Town**.**


	5. Chapter 5

On his way to Quarer Town Liam met Gary. They had a one on one battle.

Gary sent out Graveler. Liam sent out Ludicolo. Ludicolo used energy ball. Graveler blocked it with protect. Graveler used flamethrower. Ludicolo dodged it and used focus blast. It hit. Ludicolo used mega drain. Graveler was knocked out.

When Liam arrived at Quarer town he went to the gym. The leader's name was Wacky William. The battlefield was a giant pool. The only part that wasn't water was a small platform in the center of the field.

Wacky William sent out Mudkip onto the platform. Liam sent out Slowbro onto the platform. Slowbro used zen headbutt. It hit. Slowbro used water gun. Mudkip dodged it by diving into the water. Slowbro used psychic to lift Mudkip out of the water and hit it off the platform. Slowbro used hyper beam. Mudkip was knocked out.

William sent out Lapras into the water. Liam sent out Totodile onto the platform. Totodile jumped towards Lapras and used brick break. Lapras dodged it and used water pulse. It hit. Totodile jumped onto the platform and used water gun. Lapras dodged it and used hydro pump. Totodile was hit into the water. Lapras used giga impact. Totodile was knocked out.

William sent out Sealeo. Liam sent out Seadra. Seadra used dragon pulse. Sealeo dodged it and used ice ball. It hit. Sealeo used water gun. It hit. Seadra evolved. Kingdra used giga impact. It hit. Kingdra used dragon pulse. Sealeo was knocked out.

Liam got the aqua badge.

After his gym battle Liam met a trainer called Seán. He was a steel type trainer. They had a three on three battle.

Seán sent out Steelix. Liam sent out Ludicolo. Ludicolo used focus blast. Steelix blocked it with protect. Steelix used hyper beam. It hit. Ludicolo used mega drain. It hit. Ludicolo used focus blast. Steelix used dig to dodge it. Steelix used hyper beam from under the ground. Ludicolo was knocked out.

Seán sent out Skarmory. Liam sent out Shellos. Skarmory used aerial ace. Shellos dodged it and used scald. It hit. Skarmory was burned. Shellos used water pulse. Skarmory dodged it and used aerial ace. Shellos was knocked out.

**Next Liam was going to Grasat City.**


End file.
